1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the game of golf, and more specifically to a golf course timing system. The purpose of the timing system is to speed up slow players, keep groups of players moving on the golf course at a steady pace, and minimize congestion, delay and frustration on the course.
1. Related Art
Wolfe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,243, discloses timers positioned at each tee on the golf course. The timers indicate whether the golfers played the preceding hole faster, slower, or equal to the predetermined playing time.
Matthews, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,086,390 and 5,097,416, disclose an electronic system for monitoring play of golfers from a centralized location like the pro shop. The system uses restricted range location transmitters on the golfers, receivers on the golfers and at the pro shop, and counters to measure the time spent by the golfers within the restricted transmission range at a particular hole.
Still, what is needed is a simple but effective method and system for encouraging steady play on golf courses which does not require timers at every tee or complex electronic communications equipment.